


Wrong Place, Right Time

by Aspietwink



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, POV Second Person, Suicidal Ideation, Suicidal Thoughts, gender neutral reader, more tags will probably be added once i figure stuff out, there’s a bit of comfort in there but it’s more subtle, there’s no mention of pronouns or anything since its second person so make of it what you will, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspietwink/pseuds/Aspietwink
Summary: You’ve been struggling to cope with life for awhile now, and couldn’t help but play with the certian ideas in your mind. Little would you know that a truth you hadn’t seen before would make its debut on the same day.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this type of fanfic, so I’m not sure if i’ve done a good job or not.
> 
> Also, a trigger warning - while suicide does not take place, the reader character does immitate ways of committing the act with a gun. I am no condoning suicide at all, and wrote this as someone who struggles a lot with these thoughts.  
> Please use this number 1 800 273 TALK (8255) or call/text a local suicide prevention programme if you are seriously struggling with these thoughts. You are not alone.

Yongen-jaya had always been known for the ever growing amounts of laneways and crevices, most of which usually saw people walk through them every day. This could be said for most of Tokyo, though. But it was one of the outlier ways that you decided to hide in that day, one that only saw people in the evening when they went to the local bathhouse. No one could see you there, not unless they we purposely looking around.

Life seemed to be continuing down a bad road for you. The exams and random quizzes drained you of any energy you had, leaving you with barely time to study. Your less-than-perfect grades finally made your parents remember you for once, if only so they could bring down your self esteem even more. The string of mental shutdown cases had everyone on edge, and as popularity of the Phantom Thieves soared - you made a mistake that wasn’t leaving you anytime soon. 

You said you weren’t sure how you felt about them and how they seemed to go about things. Despite not even saying you were fully against them, it was enough ammo to socially isolate from your peers once and for all. Everyday you could feel their eyes glare towards you as if you were a criminal.

It was no surprise your mind would toy with the idea of suicide. It seemed like an easy way to escape all your problems. You could barely go home on the train anymore without the thought of going onto the tracks crossing your mind. But everytime an opportunity arose, you would never take it. Cowardice, your own mind would tell itself.

That day you decided to take the idea a bit further, but not too far. You had it all planned out. A few weeks beforehand, you went to the airsoft shop that you had heard some of your classmates talking about. You feigned knowledge about guns and got yourself a decent fake for a good price. No one would actually be able to tell how real it was unless they got up close, which was a risk you were willing to take. Orange splattered toys didn’t help you at all.

You sat down, with your back against the wall, inbetween the washing machines and the driers. From most angles, all anyone could see was the top of your hair. It was the perfect place to hide during the day, or at least - you thought so. You moved your bag beside you and began to rummage through it - before getting your hand on the grip.

Almost immediately upon taking it out, you were entranced by how its silver colouring shined in the brief sunlight coming from outside. You held it in your hands between your legs. It was heavy, could it actually- no, you thought to yourself. Why would they give a teenager who looked as if they hadn’t slept in days a real one? You tried to push the thought to the back of your mind, though you knew that you had no clue how to tell for sure.

You couldn’t seem to help yourself when you gripped it in your dominant hand and began to move it around. Shivers ran through your spine when you placed its freezing front behind your ear. You were scared of someone seeing you, yet you were excited by having it up against your skin. Replicating what you’d seen in films for years, you placed its front on your temple - though it was extremely uncomfortable. You were simply too weak to hold it up, which your mind would surely use against you later.

Then came your final idea. It came to you as you stared into it’s front. Grasping it in both hands, you lifted it up and placed almost it’s entire front in your mouth. For whatever reason, your breathing sped up and become disorderly. Your limbs shook rapidly, despite knowing that nothing could happen. At that one moment, you felt as if you had lost total control.

“Oh hey, I didn’t expect to find you here...”

A familiar voice rang through the small space. Your heart continued to speed up as you heard footsteps reaching the entrance of the laundry mat. But you couldn’t move, you just sat there shaking with a fake gun in your mouth. Your breathing had made tears form in your eyes.

From the young man’s perspective - it could only look like one thing. That someone he cared so much about, even if he struggled to actually show it, was going to kill themselves in a disgusting, run down shit hole.

“What the hell are you doing?!”

Before you could even realise what was actually going on, the replica you had spent a pretty penny on had been thrown across to the other side of the room and a familiar face was looking straight at you. 

That’s when it finally hit you who it was. Who else would it be, than Goro Akechi - the only person who had actually talked to you like a normal human being. Though, you noticed immediately that something was different about him. He wasn’t wide eyed like he seemed on every interview show. If anything, he seemed annoyed or disappointed.

You tried to speak, but your mouth didn’t form any words. Your brain was too muddled by so many words and phrases, it couldn’t figure out what to say first. All you could do was close your mouth and let your arms fall between your legs. With ever second that passed, there seemed to be a growing feeling tension which made it hard to look him in the eyes.

His gaze didn’t falter, though, even with the lack of a response. The look in his eyes caused a wave of guilt to flood through your veins, causing you to scramble for any sort of answer.

“It’s...it’s not what it looks like...”

“What was it then?”

His voice had turned into a soft whisper, a strong contrast to the uncharacteristic roughness from his previous words. This only made your brain panic more. One question stood out in your brain - why was he doing this?

“I wasn’t- It’s not real, look...”

His head turned over to look the small handgun that he had ripped from your hands only minutes ago. He stood up silently and walked over to it. Picking it up, he inspected it in all the ways you didn’t know where possible - before burying it into one of his deep coat pockets.

“Wait, I bought that..”

He didn’t even let you finish before turning back to you and speaking up.

“To be completely honest, I don’t care who bought it.”

He wasted no time as he walked back over to you and crouched back down in front of you. He placed his right hand on top of your left one. Despite him wearing his signature black gloves, you somehow felt warmth from it. A type of warmth that you never want to lose. Why were you feeling that right there and then, you were convinced you couldn’t feel those types of emotions anymore.

“I’m bringing you home with me, if this is what you do unsupervised.”

“Why are you doing this?”

He seemed to freeze in place, causing you two to share almost a minute straight of eye contact. You hadn’t meant to actually say it, but it was all you could think about. And all at once, everything hit you. He had been saying for some time that you intrigued him, but you never thought too much about it. Not even when he brought you places, that even he said he hadn’t brought anyone else to. It was only in that moment that you realised why he trusted you so much to tell you so much about himself. And you never pieced everything together before.

You didn’t even think about it, your right hand instinctively cover his and tried its best to hold it. You didn’t want to lose this feeling or him.

He looked down. All your fears were put to rest when you saw him smirking from behind his hair. He glanced at your face quickly before getting back up onto his feet, with his left arm stretched for you.

With your bag securely moved over your shoulder, Akechi pulled you up. A strange mixture of who he presented himself to be in the media and the version of him you had seen earlier was smirking at you.

“I have always told you that you were special.”

As you clung tightly to his arm and you two both turned to leave the isolated laundry mat, one last question made itself clear in your mind. And luckily for you, it was the only thing you had the energy to say.

“Goro, why were you around here anyway? It doesn’t seem like the type of place you’d like...”

You didn’t look up to see his face, so you could only assume that the chuckle he gave was well-intended.

“I was simply looking for information for one of my cases. It’s nothing you should worry yourself with.”

That was a good enough answer. For the entire trip to the station and to his home, you cherished every moment you could. A large chunk of you wished that the day would never end. But after that day, you knew something in you had changed. 

While it may not have been healthy, you felt loved - and that was what was preventing you from trying anything stupid ever again. As long as you knew that Akechi cared about you, that was enough to make you survive.


End file.
